


When Saving Fairies

by freshli



Series: Fantasy!!! On Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Kitsune, M/M, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Otabek is a knight, Smut, They don't need to prep because lol fairy magic is pro gay sex?, This Is STUPID, Victor is just sad, Yuri is a fairy, but mostly with viktor, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshli/pseuds/freshli
Summary: Otabek is a knight to the Kingdom of Kazakhstan. He winds up saving a fairy from a tough spot, taking love advice from a total idiot, and losing his virginity in an unsuspecting way. Such is the life of the Hero of Kazakhstan.-Or that one fanfiction where I play off the whole "Hero and the Russian Fairy" trope in a literal sense because I have nothing better to do with my time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful trash. Yuri is a self-lubricating miracle and I'm just putting that out there right now. This is mostly goopy fluff though. I might write a companion piece about Viktor's relationship to Yuuri. Their romance is very much in the background, negl.
> 
> Also I feel like Yuri is maybe a little OOC seeming? it's probably because he's mostly interacting with Otabek who chills him the fuck out a lot so...
> 
> Disclaimer: A lot of the fairy mythos I used are based on Peter Pan, actually. Otherwise, it's random crap I made up or that's been gathered from like every fairy tale representation ever. Yuri on Ice is obviously not mine
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy.

The road to the Kingdom of Kazakhstan wove through thick forests and rolling hills. So often, Otabek would feel welcomed whenever he came home from a long journey. This time was no exception. His country was a beautiful one, and every time the king sent him away for a quest, he longed for it.

His steed rode along with a smooth gait, finely trained to accommodate Otabek perfectly. The horse, Harley, stepped smartly over gnarled roots and large rocks, carrying Otabek through the forest and out onto another field.

It was half way through the field that he begun to hear a peculiar sound. It sounded faintly like a metal tinkling, and so he tipped to the side to look down over his saddle. Nothing looked to be out of place. He checked the other side and found nothing there either.

He leaned forward, running a hand over Harley’s neck as he checked to make sure her bit was fine. The sound continued, but this time it sounded closer. Which meant that it wasn’t anything on _him_ , but rather…

“Whoa,” he said quietly, giving the reigns a gentle but firm tug to draw his horse to a stop. He dismounted Harley in one smooth motion, his armor clinking mildly as he did so.

He settled his hand on the grip of his sword, but didn’t pull it out of its sheath.  The noise sounded distinctly like bells, now that he was on his feet and listening for it.

Cautiously, he moved forward through the waving grass. It whispered over his calves and he neared the sound. Yet he saw nothing at all except for scattered bushes. Perhaps something caught in the bushes? It wasn’t unusual for commoners and the like to travel the roads throughout the kingdom. People had to make a living, and sometimes that involved traveling for trade.

Maybe a girl had lost a ribbon with bells attached. Or a jester. It could be anything. Otabek thought that maybe he should leave it, but his gut was telling him to move on. If there was anything that Otabek had learned in his eighteen years of life, it was to trust his instincts resolutely.

It didn’t take him long to find the bush where the noise was coming from. Now that he was so close, he realized how inconsistent the noise was. While it always sounded like bells, it pitched differently. Sometimes it was higher, sometimes it was lower, other times it lasted for a long time, and others it was just a burst of sound.

Otabek’s brows scrunched together and he squatted down in front of the bush and began to poke through it. The noise stopped abruptly, which Otabek found at once intriguing and suspicious. He kept going, even though the sound had completely stopped.

That’s when he saw it.

Otabek’s mouth fell open in disbelief. His _azhe_ had told him about these before, but he had always just figured they were stories.

It was roughly six inches, no bigger, and its long, beautiful blond hair had gotten caught and tangled up into a burr. Fluttering weakly behind it was a pair of locust wings. Its skin was pale, pale white, and it was entirely naked.

And it was staring up at Otabek in utter fear.

“Ah,” Otabek found himself saying softly, “I won’t hurt you. I’m sorry. I must have scared you coming through like this.”

He made sure to keep his voice soft. No doubt the fairy heard him far louder. Did fairies understand humans? Otabek didn’t know. His _azhe_ had said they could, but those were just stories. Stories so often differed from reality that he didn’t want to take any chances.

The fairy made a soft jingling sound, wavering and nervous sounding. It took Otabek a moment to realize that it was the fairy’s _voice._

“So that was you,” he mused quietly, and then realized that the fairy maybe _did_ understand him. Otabek pulled the branches aside further and slowly leaned in. The fairy’s wings fluttered quicker and Otabek instantly stopped. He really didn’t want to scare the thing.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, “I just want to help you. You look like you’re caught. Can you understand me?”

The fairy stared at him for a moment, but eventually it gave a small nod. Otabek sighed in relief. That would make it so much easier.

“Okay, well. My name’s Otabek Altin. I’m going to try and help you, okay?”

Another slow nod. Otabek grunted as he fussed with the branches. Then he sighed. “I’m going to break some of these off. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

He didn’t want the fairy to be scared, but he wasn’t going to reach the fairy like this. Otabek removed his dagger from his boot and got to work sawing off some of the branches. He cut them away until he had the entire area cleared around the fairy with nothing separating them.

Otabek slowly lowered himself to his stomach and stared up close at the fairy for the first time. It was a male fairy, he realized with surprise. He had always thought fairies were supposed to be female.

The fairy’s face was stunning, though tiny, and two intense bright green eyes stared at him. Otabek smiled, softening his face as much as he knew how to. He wanted to be as unthreatening as possible here.

“Can I try and see if I can get you out of this mess?”

The fairy automatically nodded, very pink in the face. Otabek looked at the situation with a critical eye. The hair was a lost cause, he realized. It was far too wound around the burr. The fairy no doubt had panicked and made it worse before Otabek found him. Not that he could blame him. Being so tiny meant that the fairy probably had a lot of predators realistically.

“I’m going to cut the burr down and maybe we can see what we can do from there, huh?”

The fairy jingled a positive reply along with a nod. Otabek slit the burr free and the fairy tumbled a bit. Otabek automatically put a finger out to keep the fairy from falling over entirely.

“Careful,” he said, watching the fairy right himself out against Otabek’s finger. The fairy turned a brighter pink, now almost entirely all the way through his body. It wasn’t a normal blush, but a fairy blush, and Otabek found it rather lovely.

“Here, get into my hand so I can look at you properly.”

He turned his hand over, palm up, and after a hesitant moment, the fairy climbed into his palm.

Otabek moved to sit up, bringing the fairy with him. To his surprise, the fairy didn’t wobble and fall but stood there gracefully in the middle of his palm. He was holding onto the burr so that it didn’t drag his head down. Otabek winced a bit – that had to hurt.

He held the burr for the fairy and tipped it this way and that, frowning deeply.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to get you out of this,” he admitted after a while. The fairy’s soft pink turned into a surprising blue glow. Now that it wasn’t such a common color, Otabek realized that there was a sort of pulsing light that came from the center of the fairy’s chest. His heart, he wondered?

Quickly after though, he realized that the blue glow wasn’t a good thing. That the fairy was either scared or miserable, judging by his face. Maybe miserable though. When he had found the fairy, it was pale. Its neutral color, maybe? There were too many things he didn’t know still. He’d think about it later.

“I could always cut your hair from it though,” Otabek suggested, “It’d make your hair shorter but…”

The blue vanished quickly, returning the fairy to a pale state and it quickly began to jingle, nodding its head.

“Oh, you don’t care?”

The fairy nodded eagerly. Otabek felt surprised. With hair so long….Maybe the fairy only kept it long because why bother cutting it? It would make sense, being a creature like this.

So Otabek carefully held the burr between two of his fingers and told the fairy to walk to the opposite side of his palm until his hair was pulling.

He really had gotten a good chunk of his hair caught up in it. It was going to be a big loss, Otabek figured. He takes his dagger and carefully slices the finely sharpened tip through the locks. The hair comes away easily and the fairy is freed a moment later. It quickly flutters up into the air, flying hectically around.

No, not hectically. Gracefully. It fluttered in elegant, excited twirls, jingling all the while. Then the fairy is directly in Otabek’s face, a soft little hand on the very tip of Otabek’s nose.

His face is far prettier than Otabek realized earlier. The hair had been choppily cut so that it fell around the fairy’s face, only just slightly past his jaw. It looked nice though, Otabek reckoned.

The fairy slowly jingled at him, and Otabek realized what it was without having to speak bell.

“You’re welcome. It was my honor,” he admitted fully, placing a hand over his chest. The fairy flew back a few paces, hovering in the air absently. Otabek looked down at the burr with the tangled blond hair still left.

“Do you want me to do something with this?” he asked. He knew that some bodily artifacts from magical creatures were precious, rare, and coveted hugely. He didn’t want to take something like that from the fairy, not even for potential personal gain. Markets would probably pay up for fairy hair. It didn’t matter if the stories were few and far between, there would always be people willing to believe with all their heart.

Otabek now realized that he believed it with all his heart. Magic existed in the world after all.

The fairy shook his head, but he still didn’t fly away. Instead, he looked over at Harley. The dark gray mare was staring patiently back at them.

“That’s my horse,” Otabek said a bit uselessly. He’s never had a conversation before with a fairy. The fairy seemed to hesitate, and then it fluttered forward to Otabek’s face again and did something surprising. It kissed him on the tip of his nose, right where he had placed his hand, and then just like that, the fairy dissolved into a glittering dust and was gone.

Otabek blinked.

If it weren’t for the burr in his hand, still covered in the hair, he might have thought that the fairy hadn’t existed at all.

It was a long time before he mounted Harley again.

 

҉

 

The fairy hadn’t cared what he did with the burr and the hair, but Otabek thought it would be bad luck to throw it away or even burn it. It didn’t feel right. Instead, he began to think of it as a good luck charm. He strung it with twine and crafted the cut hair around it so that it looked more elegant than a jumble of knotted hair.

The hair wove around the burr easily and it looked rather pretty by the time he was finished with it. He wore it around his neck and when his fellow knights asked about it, he was honest.

“It’s fairy hair,” he would reply. Some of the knights would laugh at him, others would look on in wonder.

One of the knights in particular _really_ believed him. Viktor Nikiforov was an elegant man from a far away land who had come to serve as guard to the princess that was married into the Kazakh ruling family. Princess Mila was a gracious woman who would serve their country well, and Otabek was proud of that. He was equally grateful for Viktor. The man was easily one of the most experienced knights he had ever met, though his personality was eccentric and fanciful.

“I’ve met a _kitsune_ before,” Viktor said with glittering eyes, his heart-shaped smile spread wide on his face.

“A _kitsune?_ ” Otabek questioned, a brow raised.

“They’re from Japan. Have you heard of the country?” Viktor asked, looking dreamy still. Otabek gave a short nod. He had. But he wasn’t particularly familiar with much about it.

“Ah…He was the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen in my life,” Viktor said, and for a moment, he looked deeply forlorn. Something in Otabek’s chest ached.

“What happened to him?”

Viktor rested his head into his palm and stared out across the table that they were drinking mead at. A local pub, noisy enough to make every conversation feel private.

“I had to leave,” Viktor admitted in a small voice.

“Can’t you find him again?” Otabek suggested.

Viktor shrugged and leaned back into his seat, smiling weakly.

“I met him when I was sixteen. I’m an old man now, Otabek,” he said, flicking his tone back into a joking, light-hearted one. Otabek wasn’t fooled though. There was a tiredness to those blue eyes.

“You’re only twenty-seven,” Otabek said, “That’s not old at all.”

“Says you,” Viktor replied with a grin, “But enough about me- I know, I know. There’s never enough about me, but just this once, I’ll be generous. Tell me about this fairy.”

So Otabek did.

 

҉

 

 

Despite how often Otabek thought about the fairy, he had never looked for him again, nor did he think he would ever find him again. Regardless, Otabek found himself going to the castle’s library on more than one occasion to consider any books they had on fairies.

There was a surprising amount, it turned out, and with consistent enough information that he thought maybe he wasn’t the first person to have come across fairies at all.

Apparently a fairy would glow when it felt one emotion very strongly in particular. Fairies could feel a variety of emotions at a time, but in a limited sense. They couldn’t feel both exhilaration and anger equally strong at the same time. Their bodies were too little to contain all of it. If they felt intense anger, they were beyond livid and nothing else. If they felt joy, they were elated beyond all else, and could feel nothing else. Otherwise, they remained relatively neutral and, in some books, were described as ‘surprisingly cold’. Others described them as playful, kind creatures who tried not to take the world so seriously so they wouldn’t spontaneously glow.

They had a variety of wing types. It didn’t seem to mean anything what type they had, but all of them were insect wings. Otabek discovered that almost every single account of seeing a fairy in person seemed to account for the fairy being a female. He wondered if he had found a rare exception to the rule.

They seemed to speak in jingling tones not because it was their language, but more on the theory that they were so small that it was the only way their voice could travel.

No one knew where they came from or if they lived in a society or independently. There wasn’t much at all beyond the physical.

Their magic was the most unknown thing about them.  Not a single book seemed to understand much beyond the wings, the faint glowing, and the vanishing tricks that they were capable of. Otabek figured that a fairy couldn’t vanish if they were stuck- otherwise that fairy probably would have been able to get away from the burr without Otabek’s help.

Viktor had come by more times than not to read with Otabek.

“You should look for him,” Viktor encouraged often.

“I don’t think I would ever find him,” Otabek would always reply honestly. It would be as maddeningly unlikely as trying to find a specific field mouse out in all the woods and fields. Impossible. He didn’t even know if the fairy technically lived in this area.

“You never know if you don’t try,” Viktor insisted. Otabek had come to realize that maybe Viktor was living vicariously for him.  One day, he tried to rebuff Viktor’s insistence.  


“Why don’t you go back to Japan to find your fox spirit?”

Viktor’s expression became shuttered for just a split second, and then he was grinning again.

“Oh, Otabek.”

Nothing more was said after that, but Viktor stopped pressing as much.

Yet Otabek realized it was too late. Viktor’s encouragement had already begun to wiggle into him. He wanted to find the fairy again.

 

 

҉

 

He found himself going down that path once more a month later. Harley carried him sure-footed as ever. It was a coincidence more than anything. He was supposed to be going into the trade port on the coast to serve as an escort to Mila’s family. They were visiting for the wedding, and while they had brought along their own guards, Mila’s fiancé had wanted Otabek to make sure they didn’t get lost on their way to the kingdom.

It was an easy enough task, and Otabek was honored to be entrusted to the princess’s family like that. So it wasn’t a problem.

As he rode along, he passed by the bush he first discovered the fairy. It was still broken apart from his knife, and he couldn’t help but look at it. He almost expected to see the fairy sitting on the branches, but of course, no one was there.

He sighed faintly in disappointment and a hand went to the burr on his chest.

 

҉

 

On his second night, he had made good distance, and decided to set up camp in the woods. As he was roasting a rabbit on a spit, he heard it.

It was faint at first, but when he tried to listen harder, it became clearer: singing.

The voices carried through the woods desolately, settling over Otabek uncomfortably. Harley’s ears were pinned back, and she began to grow restless. Otabek stood, drawing his sword silently. He raised a hand to try and comfort his steed.

“It’s okay,” Otabek whispered, “It’s fine.”

He took a single step away from Harley when a voice sounded behind him: “Don’t.”  


Otabek whirled around, sword out, only to lose his breath a second later.

The fairy.

Only the fairy was no longer six inches tall. The fairy was now fully sized to human proportions. Though, Otabek noticed instantly, the fairy remained a good deal smaller than Otabek still.

“You-,” Otabek began but then the fairy raised a slender finger to his own lips, silencing Otabek efficiently.

The fairy’s wings fluttered and he raised himself into the air. Otabek averted his eyes. The fairy was still nude, after all. He could smell a sharp tang of citrus biting through the air as the fairy went about doing _something._ From the corner of his eye, Otabek could just barely see translucent color melting through the air. It poured over them as though they were suddenly within a sphere.

Eventually, the fairy drifted down to his feet and gave a sigh.

“That should keep us safe,” the fairy said. Otabek took his time looking at the fairy. The hair had been neatened since he last saw it, and it was a little longer as well. The fairy wore it in a tightly wound side braid, more intricate than any braid Otabek had ever seen on a human.

Human sized, the fairy hurt to look at he was so beautiful. Otabek felt his face warming and he removed the heavy wool cloak from his shoulders.

“Here,” he said without a second thought. The fairy looked at the garment in surprise, his mouth parted.

“What’s that for?”

“I….You’re naked.”

The fairy looked confused for a moment, looking down at himself before looking over at Otabek. Realization dawned in his green eyes.  


“Ah. Humans,” he said simply, before twirling his hands absently. The fallen leaves below him began to stir and spiral up through the air. They began to stick perfectly to his legs, one after another, until all of the fairy’s legs were covered in a skin-tight layer of green leaves. It didn’t really hide _anything_ from the imagination, but Otabek supposed it was better than nothing.

A few leaves stuck to his skin just above the waist, and Otabek watched as the fairy decorated himself with leaves curling around his wrists and arms. He even put a small leave at the corner of one of his eyes. Once he was done, the fairy smiled at Otabek.

“How do I look now?”

“….Lovely,” Otabek admitted in something of a daze. The fairy seemed deeply pleased with this.

“Otabek, right?” the fairy asked, and then gave a slight bow when Otabek nodded. “Thanks for saving me that one time.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Otabke said. The fairy’s head snapped up and his cheeks glowed red for a moment.  
  
“Yes, I do!” the fairy insisted with surprising aggression. “I could have died if you didn’t come along when you did…”

The fairy seemed a bit sour to admit this, but then his expression softened.

“And you didn’t even ask for anything in return.”

“I don’t help people to profit from them,” Otabek replied simply. The fairy considered him after that.

“My name’s Yuri,” the fairy, Yuri, finally introduced himself.

“Yuri,” Otabek repeated. It was a good name. A really good name. Yuri’s eyes had found the burr around his neck, and they widened slightly.

“Oh,” Otabek said, touching the burr. “I kept it. I hope that’s not weird. You just…I couldn’t forget about you. You had such intense eyes.”

There were so many more reasons than that, but it was the first thing that came to mind. Yuri looked at Otabek with blatant surprise, his jaw partly dropped.

“I was hoping…maybe…” Otabek began slowly, thinking about all of the things he had thought about saying to Yuri if he had ever found him again. “Maybe we could be friends?”

Yuri’s eyes widened further and slowly, he began to glow pink. Otabek tried viciously hard not to smile, least the fairy think he was being mocked.  


“Friends?”

“Yes,” Otabek said without missing a beat.

Yuri’s hand flutterd up to his throat, and that pink became so much deeper, radiating from a spot on his chest.

“I would like that,” Yuri finally said. Otabek held his hand out and Yuri took it after a moment, uncertain of the customs of man. Otabek bowed low and kissed the back of Yuri’s knuckles. That pink somehow became even deeper and Otabek tried not to feel too charmed.

 

҉

 

After that, Yuri became a constant in his life. It turned out that most fairies were societal creatures, but Yuri was an odd exception. He kept to himself, mostly. He explained to Otabek that he was more temperamental than most fairies (and that as saying something) and that he often did better on his own because of it.

He also explained that fairies can change their sizes at will, but most remained small because that’s simply how they were born. They lived in a world much too big for them, but grew used to it quickly. Many didn’t see the point in growing.

They also couldn’t use their magic if they were confided. They couldn’t do magic from inside their tree homes, or if they got stuck in a place (which apparently happened pretty often). Their magic was interactive enough that it was prone to backfiring.

Yuri lived in the area, surprisingly close to the kingdom. Closer than Otabek had found him, even. He lived in a rather generous patch of wildflowers cropped up close to a smaller wood just on the edge of the kingdom walls.

Yuri’s actual house was inside of an ancient ash tree. He expressed a desire to showing Otabek it, but there was no real way. Instead, Yuri would sit outside of it with Otabek and talk with him endlessly.

After their second encounter, Yuri remembered to dress himself when appearing to Otabek. At first, Otabek had thought it was tiresome for Yuri, but it quickly became clear that Yuri had an affinity for it. He went all out, decorating himself with flowers and branches, working nature perfectly to conform to his body.

Otabek never asked Yuri to show him anything magical, but Yuri eventually did beyond the change of clothes.

One day while they were walking through a forest trail, Yuri’s eyes brightened and he turned to Otabek, loosely grabbing a hold of the knight’s arm.

“Want to see something amazing?”

“I’m pretty certain that you count as something amazing,” Otabek said honestly, to which Yuri delightedly turned bright pink.  


“I meant something magical, Beka,” Yuri said, trying to frown, but failing miserably at it. Otabek popped his mouth open in a perfect ‘O’.

“Ah, I see. If you want to share that with me,” Otabek said with a nod. Yuri bit at the corner of his lip, contemplating Otabek. Eventually, he gave a firm nod.

“If it’s you, then I’m sure. Come on.”

Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand and all but dragged him along. They eventually came across a small pond. Yuri released Otabek’s hand, much to Otabek’s dismay, and approached the pond slowly.

“Are you ready?” Yuri asked, even though he was the one performing. Otabek nodded his encouragement when Yuri looked over at him. It was good enough.

Yuri stepped onto the pond. Under his foot, the water crackled and turned to ice. He took another step out and the water under his other foot became ice. Slowly, he pushed off. He did not walk across the ice; he _glided_ across it. As if he were on skates, he twirled in looping figure eights, the water crackling into ice in his wake. The ice sprawled out as he twirled around on the water, the water that was quickly freezing over from one end to another.

Yuri performed a wondrous spin through the air, landing perfectly on his opposite foot. The entire pond was ice now, and yet Yuri kept moving. It took Otabek a moment to realize that Yuri was not only performing magic for him, but performing in general. He was dancing.

The outfit of white roses he had crafted for himself began to change. They froze over, frost crawling over his skin and up his chest. Ice gathered elegantly in the braids at either side of Yuri’s hair, and Otabek could hardly look away.

Yuri didn’t need music. The world played its own song for him in the way of wind blowing, birds singing, and the sound of Otabek’s own heart pounding in his ears.

When Yuri spun to a finish, Otabek could hardly breathe.

Yuri looked up at him, panting faintly from exertion, and when their eyes met, Otabek knew without a doubt what he was feeling.

He was in love.

 

҉

 

“Tell him,” Viktor insisted. He was the only person that Otabek spoke to Yuri about. Everyone else had gotten over his discovery of the fairy a very long time ago, and he hadn’t bother to tell anyone that he had found him all over again.

He didn’t want anyone to try and find Yuri. He wanted him to be safe. Some people reacted violently to magical creatures, and he was content with people thinking he was a little mad for prattling on about fairies.

Viktor, on the other hand, understood personally what it was like. Otabek trusted the older knight explicitly not to gossip about it. So there he was, with Viktor in their usual pub meeting spot, leaning over some mead.

“I can’t,” Otabek said with a resolute shake of his head.

“Why not?!” Viktor exclaimed in dismay, slamming his mug onto the table a bit too hard. His cheeks were already pink and Otabek knew that his friend was already tipsy.

“Because,” Otabek explained calmly, “He’s a fairy. I’m a human. I don’t really know if they….I don’t know how that would work.”

“So then ask him,” Viktor suggested, taking another swig from his beer. “Ask him and see what he has to say. Assuming stuff is always a bad idea.”

“Like how you assume with your _kitsune_?” Otabek automatically countered. Viktor choked a bit on his beer and gave Otabek a bit of a glare. It couldn’t be helped. He thought Viktor deserved to be happy, and he had never seen a happier Viktor than the Viktor who talked about the infamous Japanese fox spirit. Besides, wasn’t it hypocritical of Viktor to insist on this when he couldn’t even face his own feelings?

“You’re young,” Viktor argued, “Go after him. Don’t let him get away from you. I’m giving you advice I should have given myself.”

“Advice _you could still take._ ”

Viktor waved his hand absently through the air, grunting his dismissal. It was a hopeless cause tonight, Otabek realized. Whenever Viktor got that angry look on his face, he knew he was done talking about it. Hurt showed itself in many forms, Otabek figured.

“Okay,” Otabek consented, “But I don’t know how to approach the subject. He’s a dear friend. I would hate to make him feel uncomfortable or obligated.”

Viktor relaxed as the subject changed. He leaned forward and tapped his chin thoughtfully, staring up over Otabek’s head.

“It’s too bad there’s not really any fairy experts,” he murmured uselessly. “But…maybe…you could casually start to ask him about what romance is like for fairies? Like conversationally? You guys talk about everything, don’t you?”

It actually wasn’t an awful idea, he thought.

“Maybe,” he conceded.

That was good enough for Viktor.

 

҉

 

When they met next, Otabek tried three times and failed three times to approach the subject of romance. They were sitting in an alcove among the trees, Yuri close at his side. A chipmunk was running around between Yuri’s hands, squeaking happily.

“Animals really love you,” Otabek found himself saying. Yuri smiled that private, pleased smile that Otabek had come to learn was meant only for him. It made warmth spread from the center of his chest. Viktor was right. He had to say something.

“They like you too,” Yuri said after a while, giving the chipmunk a gentle nudge. The critter scampered onto Otabek’s lap a moment later. Otabek smiled and gingerly picked the creature up, holding it in his palms. They really were cute.

“Are fairies usually good with animals?”

“Yes,” Yuri replied, “We take care of nature. Heal trees, help animals, help prepare for the seasons. Things like that.”

“Do you guys have much time for each other?”

Yuri frowned a bit in thought, looking away.

“I don’t really know. I’ve been on my own for so long…”

It was something that had never occurred to Otabek before.

“How long?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Yuri confessed, “Time is a lot different for fairies. We care about the passing of the moon and seasons. ‘Years’ doesn’t really make much sense to me.”

“Oh,” Otabek said, though it made perfect sense to him why years wouldn’t matter to a fairy. Why weeks wouldn’t matter.

“But….It’s odd. Fairies are born from the laughter of babies, as you know. We don’t really.....”

Otabek felt his stomach sink a little, but then Yuri kept talking.

“Friendship comes naturally to most fairies, I think. It’s in our nature. You’re my first real friend, but I never realized how badly I wanted one until I met you.”

Otabek couldn’t help but to smile at that. Even if Yuri didn’t return his feelings, Otabek would be outrageously proud to remain his friend. It would hurt, but it would hurt far more to not have Yuri in his life at all.

“As for romance….” Yuri trailed off, staring down at his hands. Otabek was almost surprised. He would have thought he needed to try harder to get that out of Yuri. He set the chipmunk down onto his lap. It ran off back onto Yuri and climbed up to situate itself onto his shoulder.

“It’s rare. Fairies mostly have sex for fun,” he admitted with such bluntness that Otabek blushed hotly. “We don’t reproduce like humans do. We’re born out of the laughter of babies, the yawns of puppies, and mewls of kittens.”

Which…was actually adorable. Otabek didn’t even have to ask to know that Yuri had been born out of a kitten’s mewl. It was so fitting.

“So whenever a fairy does decide to do that, it’s for fun. Lots of friends wind up doing it to pass the time, because it feels good. I don’t know,” Yuri was steadily growing pink, which made Otabek feel better significantly. He’s glad that he wasn’t complete blasé about this.

“But…Um. Some fairies think because it’s not something we need to do, that it’s special and should be deemed sacred between two fa- individuals who love each other.”

The correction catches Otabek’s attention, but Yuri keeps going.

“It’s stupid, really,” Yuri said abruptly, turning a deep pink. “But…fairies…they only fall in love once.”  


“Once?” Otabek echoed.

“Yes.”

It made sense though. Fairies were such sensitive creatures. He had seen Yuri scream at other fairies before, had seen him throw tantrums because he couldn’t get his braids right. It would make sense that creatures who could only feel one emotion strongly at a time were only capable of having one love.

That left one question.

“Have you…Was there someone you loved?”

“No,” Yuri replied briskly, suddenly stiff as a rod beside Otabek. “Not _was._ There _is_ someone I love.”

Otabek felt like ice was poured straight down his throat and into his gut. He remained calm.

“Oh? I thought you liked being alone,” he decided to tease. Yuri turned a deep shade of pink, glaring at a tree nearby.

“I do. Except for him. I like being around him.”

Otabek laughed quietly, nervously. “I see. I didn’t know I was sharing your time with someone else.”

“You’re not.”

Oh.

 

 

_Oh._

Otabek’s eyes widened gradually and he gaped at Yuri uselessly. He gaped long enough that the fairy’s pink turned red and he stared hotly at Otabek, his eyes fierce.

“It doesn’t matter. Don’t- it’s stupid of me,” Yuri said in a rush.

“Yuri, wait.”

Yuri shook his head, already standing up onto the log. Otabek remembered something about Yuri’s magic then and quickly reached out to grab his wrist. It was the first time he had ever really touched Yuri beyond when he saved him. Yuri’s skin radiated warmth. It felt like he had been soaking in the sun all day long, except for somehow deeper than that.

His eyes turned on Otabek, and his coloring turned a little yellow. Was he scared?

“It’s okay, Yuri,” Otabek quickly said, pleading, “I-.”

For some reason, Viktor’s face flashed in his mind then. Whenever Viktor didn’t think that anyone was looking, he looked so tired, so empty. He would stare listlessly out windows, stare blankly at a wall. He was so alone in the world.

Otabek didn’t want that. He didn’t want to become that all because he was too scared to catch what he wanted.

“I love you,” he said quietly, sincerely. Yuri’s red evaporated in an instant, his mouth hanging open. Slowly, he sat back down on the log, his eyes on Otabek’s face intently. The eyes of a soldier, Otabek thought, not at all the soft pretty things that one would think to associate with a fairy.

“You love…me…” Yuri said in a bit of a daze. Otabek smiled.

“I don’t really know how to love a fairy in full, but I figured you could- oomph!”

Yuri had thrown himself at Otabek then, arms wrapped up around his neck and their mouths came together in one warm motion. Yuri tasted like pomegranate seeds and honeysuckle, and he sighed against Otabek’s mouth. It took Otabek a delayed moment to realize that Yuri had put himself into Otabek’s lap.

His hands slid up over the smooth curve of Yuri’s back, resting just beneath his wings. After a moment of kissing Yuri back, he curiously touched the edge of one of those wings. All of Yuri trembled in his arms and Otabek knew he never wanted to feel anything else in his entire life.

 

҉

 

As it turned out, Yuri fit very nicely in his lap no matter the situation.

Otabek was coming back from a month-long quest when he had been greeted by Yuri. Yuri who had at first appeared small to him, but quickly grew, grew and grew, until Otabek had a fully sized Yuri sitting in his lap as he rode his horse. Yuri was light as a feather, and Harley didn’t seem to feel his weight at all.

“Hello,” Otabek greeted warmly. Yuri was already pressing kisses all over Otabek’s face, from under his eyes to his chin, to his lips. Otabek reached a hand up to gently trace a finger over one of Yuri’s pointed ears. Like an elf’s, he mused.

Yuri was naked save for a few rose petals he barely thought to place in his lap. He had been doing that more and more often lately, but this was even more revealing than usual. Otabek smiled.  


“Are you trying to seduce me?”  


“Is it working?” Yuri asked with a shy mischievousness that served to nail Otabek straight through the heart. He bowed his head to kiss Yuri on the mouth deeply, spreading his mouth open to curl his tongue around Yuri’s.

“Mmm, it is,” Otabek replied. He was only human, and this beautiful creature mostly naked in his lap was impossible to refuse. He already had several times before. Being with Yuri was at times maddening. Yuri was always sprawling over Otabek, his spine arching up like a cat’s as they kissed. The fairy was insatiable, but Otabek had wanted to take things slower. Yuri actually seemed to appreciate it, even as he groaned his annoyances at Otabek.

But today felt different. Today, Otabek didn’t want to gently ease Yuri away from him. It had been a month since they saw each other and he wanted to appropriately celebrate that.

“What’s your favorite meadow?” Otabek asked simply, looking over Yuri’s head. His hair had grown out since Otabek had met him, though it still wasn’t as long as it originally had been. It now hung to his chest, but Yuri kept it in braids. Today, it was in a reverse fishtail. Otabek had started to learn how to braid so that he could braid up Yuri’s hair. It had quickly become one of their favorite things to do together.

“The one by the pond,” Yuri said, which wasn’t a surprise to Otabek. It was a beautiful meadow. So he headed that way. Yuri relaxed in his arms, his wings comfortably folded up under him.

“You’re handsome,” Yuri commented, staring up at Otabek. “I like how masculine you are. I always wish I was more masculine.”

Otabek raised a brow at him.

“Really? I think you’re lovely just the way you are,” he said, “You can make such beautiful movements because you’re slender. I’m not so capable.”

“Hmm,” Yuri murmured thoughtfully, seeming to be content with that response.

“We should dance together sometime,” Yuri finally said decisively. Otabek smiled.  
  
“I would like that.”

Once they arrived at the meadow, Yuri fluttered out of his lap so that Otabek could properly dismount. He let Harley wander into the forest, knowing that Yuri had enough alliances with the dryads inside of it to keep her safe.

Otabek turned around to face Yuri, Yuri who had sprawled himself out against the flowers. Otabek sucked in a quiet breath, noticing then that Yuri had let the petals fall away.

“Beka,” he said quietly, staring expectantly at Otabek. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Otabek didn’t either.

So he went to Yuri, removing his armor as he did, letting it fall to the grass with a thunk. He had many layers to work through. The leather pants, the tunic, dropping off his boots, his sword, until he was gloriously naked and kneeling above Yuri.

Yuri had begun to turn a beautiful shade of pink, his pupils dark and spread wide. He stared up at Otabek, looking over his body.

“Are you sure, Yura?”

“I’ve been sure since I first laid eyes on you,” Yuri replied instantly and with undeniable confidence.

That was enough for Otabek.

He descended and when their bodies touched, he felt it all the way through his spine into the lowest part of his gut. Their lips slid together, and he let their hips brush for just a second. Yuri’s arms wound around his neck, and then Otabek’s world tipped.

Yuri had flipped them in one smooth, aggressive motion, slamming Otabek onto his back hard enough that he temporarily lost his breath.

In that moment, Otabek had never seen a more stunning sight. Yuri’s eyes had gone entirely black except for a thin line of green around the edges. His face was sharpened to a feral beauty enhanced by the magic inside of him, and his hair was a bit wilder than Otabek remembered it being last. 

“I don’t want anyone else in the world,” Yuri exclaimed with a touch of possessiveness. Otabek slid his hands up over well-defined thighs, hooking them over his hips.

“I don’t either,” Otabek said with absolute certainty, “You’re it for me Yuri.”

The words seemed to calm some friction inside of Yuri. Fairies were known for their romantic loyalty, but humans certainly weren’t.

“Okay. Okay, good.” Yuri seemed satisfied with that, and his face gentled some. He sat up straighter then and rolled his hips backwards until his pert ass slid directly over Otabek’s quickly hardening cock. Otabek hissed between his teeth and gripped those hips a little tighter.

“Oh,” Yuri said softly, smirking faintly, “You’re big.”

Otabek felt himself blushing, and before he could say anything, Yuri bent forward to reclaim Otabek’s mouth in another kiss.

 He let himself get swept away in it, which was probably his own fault. Next thing he knew, Yuri’s ass was sliding very intentionally over his cock, grinding back and forth, back and forth, until Otabek saw _stars._

“Yura,” he whined into the kiss, his voice a broken jumble growled out.

“Mmm?” Yuri broke the kiss and showed mercy, his nose brushing Otabek’s.

“Please,” he began to say, but Yuri was already rapidly descending down Otabek’s body. He knew that fairies were surprisingly sexual beings, but he would never have seen it coming from Yuri. Yuri who blushed so easily, Yuri who was easy to tease.

God, was it the best surprise in the world.

Yuri was between Otabek’s legs in a heartbeat, spreading them open by shouldering his way into them. He settled his arms on Otabek’s thick, muscled thighs, and lifted his ass right up into the air, keeping himself on his knees.

Otabek marveled at the sight, the way his wings spread open and fluttered just barely, but he was immediately distracted when a tight, wet warmth wrapped around the head of his cock. He gasped sharply, his head falling back against the grass as Yuri licked over the slit.

But he had to look. He just barely managed to lift his head in time to watch as Yuri’s mouth stretched open around the girth of Otabek’s cock, to watch as he sank down, taking in Otabek inch by inch. Inch…by inch _by inch._

Of course he wouldn’t have a gag reflex, Otabek idly thought as Yuri’s nestled his face into the nest of black hair at the base of his cock. He pulled back up in one fluent motion before sinking back down at a slightly different angle. Otabek was going to fucking _die._

“Yura,” he groaned as Yuri picked up the pace. He could have sworn he saw Yuri smirking around his cock, but he was too disoriented to be positive. He could feel a violent tugging at his gut, his thighs tensing, and he gently grabbed a fistful of Yuri’s hair.  
  
“Wait, please. I don’t want to- I want to do it…ah…during sex.”

So eloquent, he thought with embarrassment. But it seemed to charm Yuri, because Yuri slid off of his cock with a distinctly wet slurp and gazed up at Otabek like he personally had hung the moon and the stars.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind finishing you like this,” Yuri said, his voice raw from going down on Otabek. His voice alone was enough to make his cock twitch, much to Otabek’s humiliation. He was a virgin, sure, but he had been a virgin who was generous about exploring his body, damn it.

“I’m positive,” Otabek said, “I want to be inside of you. I want to come with you.”

Yuri bit the corner of his lip, smiling with that shyness that still struck Otabek straight to the core. Yuri straightened out and moved himself to hover over Otabek’s lap.  


“If you say so,” Yuri said, though he could tell that Yuri was pleased by this change of events.

“Wait,” Otabek began to say as Yuri suddenly gripped his cock and began to sink down. “I need to-, _oh my God.”_

Slick, tight heat wrapped up around him, a tightness that Yuri’s mouth would never be able to compete with. Otabek lost his breath and had to cover his mouth with both of his hands least he actually _scream._ He had always thought a guy had to be prepared, but of course, Yuri was a _fairy._ Rules and regulations of humans hardly applied to him.

With a squelch, Yuri rose himself up and let himself drop back down, gasping from the sensation of Otabek driving straight into him. He did this again and again, until Otabek couldn’t see straight.

Yuri was panting above him, and in between each pant, he seemed to utter Otabek’s name. At some point, Otabek decided that Yuri deserved more than just spoiling Otabek rotten. Otabek suddenly grabbed Yuri’s hips, stopping Yuri mid motion.

Yuri stared down at him in surprise, his whole body positively glowing a warm pink, like the pink edged along the sky during a sunset.

“Beka?”

“I love you,” Otabek said softly, and then began to pound into Yuri with reckless abandon. He snapped his hips up from the earth and kept an iron clad hold on Yuri’s hips, no doubt hard enough to leave substantial bruises later on. He thinks that Yuri would love that though.

The sound of skin smacking on skin resonated over the meadow in tandem with the sound of Yuri’s cries.

“Beka, _Beka,_ Beka…I’m- going to-,” and then Yuri very much _did._ His thighs began to quiver almost violently, and he lurched forward as much as he could with Otabek’s hold on him. He shot out over Otabek’s stomach, his chest, and it came thicker and in more quantity than a normal human’s, but Otabek found that he loved it. He wanted to taste it, to have it all over his face, and oh, God, how Yuri had made him so filthy in just one split second. What power.

He slid his tongue across his lower lip, and let himself go. He slammed into Yuri once, twice more, and then drove in hard, locking himself there as he came. He filled Yuri up, working his orgasm out inside of the fairy.

When he finally stopped, he gentled his grip on Yuri’s hips and lowered his own to the ground. He was panting below an equally exhausted Yuri, both of them slick with sweat. After a moment, Yuri delicately removed himself from Otabek’s lap, sliding off of his cock. He tumbled forward and Otabek swiftly caught him.

He laid Yuri against his chest and kissed a line across his forehead.  
  
“Are you okay? Was I too rough?”

“Mmm. No. You were perfect,” Yuri said in a bit of a daze. He was smiling and Otabek realized then that he wanted nothing more in the world than to make Yuri smile for the rest of his life.

 

҉

 

“You know,” Viktor said with a look of astonishment on his face, “ _Kitsunes_ are way prettier.”

Yuri sprung an entire tree at Viktor, and Otabek almost regretted introducing the two.

Almost.


End file.
